Power Play
by SkinnyCanuk
Summary: AU: "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee." Her voice was almost a whisper and she soon worried she didn't speak loud enough. After a long bout of silence Belle was about to try again when the council members all jumped back in fear. Belle swirled around, Dagger clenched in her fist. "You called for me, Mistress." The creature hissed.


**Disclaimer: this chapter contains scenes of non/con between husband and wife. NC-14, please be advised.**

**_Introdution_**

Princess Belle stared at her reflection in the gilded mirror with dead eyes. A maid ran a brush slowly through Belle's chestnut hair until it fell in soft shiny waves down her shoulders and back. Behind Belle several servants were preparing her bed, turning down the fresh satin sheets and plumping the many pillows, faint whispers between each servant, a few laughs shared, the only sounds within the room. But Belle paid no attention, merely watched her maid stroke her hair over and over. Only three days, Belle thought as the maid finally finished with her brushing and began to braid Belle's hair, in only three days Belle would be leaving her father's palace and starting her new life as Queen three kingdoms away. She knew this day was coming, her betrothal to the old king was set about when Belle was merely seven years old, at that time her future husband was already in his forties, his barren wife had died five years previous and the King needed an heir. Belle's father had immediately placed his bid to the King, despite his daughters' age, knowing his own kingdom would benefit greatly from an alliance from the bountiful kingdom to the west. The King had travelled to each kingdom which held his prospective brides, taking great efforts to choose wisely. He was immediately charmed by the bright eyed beauty, despite her young age. Even then she was a solemn child, looking up at the King with large doe eyes and melting his heart. So Belle grew up knowing her fate, and she was properly trained first and foremost as a dutiful wife and second as a Queen. But there was no joy in Belle's anticipation for the marriage; she did not delight in the prospect of being married off to a man she didn't know, to a land that was unfamiliar, to the expectations set upon her by her father and her kingdom. But Belle was the dutiful daughter, and even though she found no joy in her future she would go without complaint and silently accept the fate that was forced upon her. Three days and Belle would become another man's property, never to be free again.

~888~

Belle sat in the steaming hot water, reading her book with one hand, while a servant washed her other arm, wiping a cloth over her delicate pale arm and massaging the rose scented oils into her skin. She raised the book high enough so as to not ruin the pages with the water. With a frustrated sigh, her servant Jenny nudged Belle to switch her book into her other hand. "Really your highness, you need to put down that book before it drops in the water!" Belles mouth twitched a bit to form a quiet smile as she continued to read, dramatically raising the book higher and higher up as Jenny brought the cloth around Belles back and paying attention to her the skin on her armpits and then down her waste, tapping Belles leg to signal her to lift it so she could wash between Belles toes. Jenney tickled Belles feet with the cloth, finally breaking Belle's face into a smile, laughing as she splashed Jenny when her foot came crashing back into the tub. "Sorry Jenny," Belle chuckled as she looked at her servant with large apologetic eyes. Jenny only smiled at her and gave her a quick pat on the arm letting her know that she was all done. Belle raised herself out of the tub and walked into the waiting arms of another servant who had been tasked at bringing the towels. Again Belle returned her attentions to the book before her, disappearing into the world of discovering lands and fighting pirates. Belle normally preferred books on history and philosophy, but she always had a weak spot for the epics and a bit of poetry as well. Belle knew that it wasn't exactly right for a future Queen to concern herself with novels, her tutors over the years always giving her a rap on the back of her hand whenever they caught her getting lost in a book that was not a part of her lesson plan, but Belle could not help herself as it was her escape from the life set for her. Finally when Belle was dried she walked over naked to the dressing table, letting her maids spray a few puffs of perfume over her bare chest, a few spirts on the backs of her knees. Then came the under garments and petticoat, Belle had to release her book for a second so she could duck her head into the dress being pulled over herself, but she was immediately back to reading. Her servants were well trained in working around Belle's reading that no one complained anymore and the dressing was swift and well organised. None of her maids dared bring up the idea that her new husband might not be so accommodating to his new wife's habits, at least not to Belle herself. And Belle was grateful for it, though it had troubled her every so often. Finally once her hair was tied back, Belle was ready to greet her father for the morning. Reluctantly leaving her book behind Belle gracefully descended the stairs and moved to the dining hall where her father would be waiting, walking past the many servants and several lords and ladies of her father's court that had stopped and bowed to the princess. The castle was of a humble size, not too showy or over the top and Belle was sad to have to say goodbye to the place where she had grown up. She came across the doors that led into her father's throne room and waited for the guards to open them for her. As they did Belle was greeted by several of the members of her father's court and her father, smiling widely down at his dutiful daughter, eyes twinkling in joy. Belle curtsied low at her father's feet and took his hand and kissed the ring that sat on it, a gold and red signet ring that Belle had memorised. She smiled at her father, as she took her seat next to him, shuffling her deep purple skirts around her so she could sit comfortably. The King Maurice waved his hand signalling his court to go back to their business. Maurice beamed down at his daughter, taking her small hand in his and giving it a pat, but Belle continued to glance about the room with steely eyes, her features soft and emotionless, a trick she had developed early on. "You were always my solemn little princess Belle," Maurice laughed as he pinched her cheek, making her look up at him and again give him her signature faint smile. "Today, your future husband arrives my Belle, and then tomorrow you will wed and after that…" Maurice stopped for a moment, his eyes almost tearing up, but not quite. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Belle just squeezed his hand comfortingly and her smile brightened up a bit. Her husband was to arrive that day, and Belle almost let her mask falter, but she caught herself before it did, squaring her shoulders. "Are you happy my dear Belle?" Maurice suddenly asked, searching her face. Belle thought for a moment, she knew how she felt, and she knew that Maurice had wanted this and planned for this day with glee and anticipation. So she decided to lie. "Completely happy Papa." She was good at lying.

~8888~

Belle and King Maurice stood when the trumpets announced the arrival for Belle's bridegroom. Maurice was a bundle of excitement and nerves, glancing at his daughter proudly every so often. Belle kept her chin raised high and not once met her fathers gaze, that soft look on her face that she was able to deliver so well, the one which gave away no emotion. Several Lords and Dukes that completed the foreign Kings Court entered first, each bowing to Maurice and Belle. Then came the King himself, his red cloak flowing behind him, and a cool smile on his face as he moved swiftly down the center of the room. King George was a few years older than her father, his head was bald but he had strong shoulders, and piercing eyes that were focused and knowledgeable. He nodded to several of the members of court who bowed low to the wealthy King, making eye contact with a few before Greeting King Maurice with a wide hug and a curt smile. "Ah George, very good to see you again, very good. It's been a long time." Maurice was shaking his fellow royals hand vigorously, George not seeming to notice but laughing along and returning the gesture. "May I present my daughter and your future bride, the princess Belle?" Belle lowered herself if a very deep curtsey, the deepest she had ever given and upon rising looked King George right in the eyes, her face continued to hold its softness, but she did force a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth as George bowed his head and left a chaste kiss on the hand Belle had presented to him. There was no spark between them, and Belle was a tinge disappointed but not upset as this was what she had expected all along. King George looked Belle over once and with a look of satisfaction smiled at King Maurice. He was pleased with his choice and Maurice was quickly relieved. "Princess Belle, you have grown into a very lovely young woman." Belle once again curtsied to her betrothed again, this time not dipping down as low, planting another one of her soft smiles on her face. The two Kings talked for a while, not once paying much attention to Belle, and Belle was finally relieved when her father had given her permission to retire back to her rooms. With another low bow, Belle backed out of the throne room and gracefully headed back to her chambers. Planting herself firmly onto the chair of her vanity, she motioned for her maids to leave. As the girls scurried out of the room, Belle stared once again at her reflection, her face was stony and emotionless, but tears had begun to well up in her eyes, her lower lip quivering slightly. As a tear finally made its way down her cheek and along the curve of her jaw, Belle closed her eyes and took a long shaky inhale, and then let all the air out of her lungs. Opening them she stared once again at the sad faced girl in the mirror, she finally let her mask slip away.

~888~

That night Belle found herself walking arm in arm with her betrothed out in the gardens after dinner, a chaperone following slightly behind the couple. George was not a man to talk incessantly, which pleased Belle. Finally after a while of walking around in silence, taking in the beautiful night, George stopped and looked into the night sky, addressing her without looking into her face. "Princess Belle. I have a vast and wealthy kingdom, and I am a man of simple needs. My wife died many years ago of an unknown disease, and none of our children survived past infancy," Belle knew the story well, but only listened to George as he spoke. "The most important requirement I have of you is to produce me a son and heir to take over my kingdom. You are to be a dutiful wife and Queen that is all. I know you may not love me now, but in time that will grow, but what I really want from you is your respect." His voice was firm and had a sense of finality to it, giving Belle the sense that he always got his way. Belle wasn't sure if she appreciated his bluntness or was uncomfortable by it, so she only smiled softly at her betrothed and bowed her head in agreement, forcing a triumphant smile to splay across the older man's features.

~8888~

Belles' wedding was a grand occasion, grander than anything the Palace had seen. It was the wedding that every young princess dreamed of, and Belle felt absolutely nothing. She was a sight to be seen; easily the most beautiful girl in the small kingdom, her dress long and flowing showing off her best assets and her hair was braided around the crown, the rest flowing in waves around her shoulders. George stood proudly next to his new wife as they received each of their guests before the wedding feast, the gold in his suit matching the gold woven into Belles gown. Once again Belle had on a serene face, and she smiled shyly at each guest, the picture of humility and beauty. She had trained for this day and she was fulfilling her role so far perfectly and George was absolutely thrilled. As the royal couple took their seats they motioned for the servants to bring out the wedding feast, and wine as everyone laughed loudly and spoke animatedly about. George once again paid no attentions to his new wife, Belle almost glad he had chosen not to try to get her to talk too much. She was never really in the mood for conversation, instead preferring to watch from the sidelines, as no one was able to hold her interest before. She watched her father as he spoke with her new husband about future plans and developments and she desperately tried to pay attention to what was being said. She had always wanted to sit into her father's meetings with the Privy Council, wanting to put her own thoughts about the way the kingdom should be run. She was well educated on matters of state and always itched to be included, but instead she was forced into lessons more befitting a woman of her status. She would not be a Queen that led her people; she would be a Queen that produced Heirs. Finally after giving up on eaves dropping, Belle drifted off into daydream, deciding to commit her father's dining hall to memory. Belle had lost track of the time and she was almost startled when she found herself standing out of her seat, she and her husband clasping hands and bowing to her father and the rest of the wedding guests who continued their drinking and laughing as Belle was led out of the great hall. Her palms were suddenly sweating and she tried not to shake as George led the way through the corridor and up to the private chambers. She focused on the back of his head as she followed him up the stairs, forcing herself to calm, dreading what she knew was awaiting her. She had prepared for that evening, finding what books she could to prepare herself for what was coming. None of her maids were married yet and Belle's mother had long been dead so Belle had to rely on the written word and medical texts she found. She soon found herself standing awkwardly in the center of the vast room that housed the King. George removed his over jacket revealing a gold waste coat. With a ring of a bell by the side of the bed, George turned and faced Belle, giving her a curt smile. Belle suddenly was very shy and stared at the floor. George was making no attempts to come near her, instead choosing to walk over to the table that had wine and cheese waiting, he took a glass and filled it, swirling it around before taking a drink. A door to Belle's right opened to reveal one of the kings Maids, who bowed low at George as he walked over, placing a hand on Belle's shoulder, making her start. "Belle, this is Verna, she is to be your new maid, she is going to help you out of your dress, in the other room I have a bath waiting, and Verna will help you there as well." He was swift and direct with his words, motioning for the plump maid named Verna to guide his bride to the separate room that housed the tub. Belle was quickly disrobed and found herself sinking into the warm water, the oils softening her skin as she sunk down. Verna made sure that Belle's hair did not enter the water and she swiftly wiped a cloth over Belles arms and making Belle stand, she pulled the cloth around her legs and buttocks. Belle just stared at the window in front of her, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. Finally Verna had finished and wrapped Belle in a towel, drying her thoroughly before getting her to step into an elegant nightgown, and Belle was soon ushered back into the darkened bedroom, Verna nodding to the king that sat leisurely on a chair by the fire, and let herself out. Belle found herself standing by the bed where Verna had left her, hands clasped in front of her, waiting her instructions. George had removed his waist coat now along with his stockings, now he was only in a tunic and golden Breeches. Finally after he had finished his glass of wine, George stood up and walked over to Belle, appearing to inspect her. He swiftly raised his hands and untied the front of the gown revealing her shoulders and collar bone. With confident hands, George slid her gown past her shoulders, revealing her round breasts and then letting it slide off her hips and pool to the floor at her feet. Belle felt her face get hot when she found him staring at her naked form, his eyes dark but betraying no real emotions. She made no move to cover herself in shame, instead opting to star at a spot on the carpet. Reaching out a tentative hand, George grasped at her right breast, Belle trying not to twitch as his touch. He moved his hand along her ribcage and rested it on her hip bone, his eyes focused on her midsection. Finally he seemed to be ready and removed his hand, from her hip. "Go to the bed." George instructed untying his breeches and letting them fall to the ground, his tunic covering himself. Belle quickly scrambled onto the plush bed that had been turned down, and laid down flat, her head pressed back into the pillows, blankets pulled over her feet only. She didn't dare look at her husband as he followed her onto the bed, removing the covers completely and reaching a hand to brush a stray hair out of her face, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip before tracing his hand down the front of her chest, feeling the soft of her belly and finally finding the curls of her sex. Belle sucked in her breath as he spread her lips with his fingers, one finger dancing around her opening before gently inserting it inside her, stretching her walls and finally feeling satisfied that she was indeed worth the wait. Finally the King got onto his knees and separated Belles legs with both hands, pulling her hips toward him with one swift movement. Belle noticed he had not removed his tunic and she wondered if he ever would. George was now resting between her legs, his elbows on the bed and one hand curved under Belles shoulder, grasping it. The other hand reached in between them and she felt the tip of him rub against her opening, it was warm and that shocked her at first, but she once again tried not to show it and instead turned her head away to stare at the wall. The tapestry depicted a hunting scene; several Lords were crowded in the tapestry, a few with hunting spears facing down a wolf, another part depicting a deer on a spit and even a bear that had been slain. She felt George slowly enter her, pushing inside her and stretching her to the point where she thought she wouldn't be able to fit him, finally with one swift thrust he broke through a barrier making Belle inhale sharply and close her eyes tight with the pain, her hand fisting in the sheets to her side. She could feel a tear trickle down the side of her eye as her husband slowly backed his hips, the pain subsiding a bit but not much and once again he was thrust inside her, a small sound escaping her lips. She opened her eyes and stared at the tapestry again, picking out the details, the sharp spears, the snarling dogs. She felt herself rocking on the bed, each thrust quick and calculated, almost to a beat. She bit her lower lip and kept her eyes on the tapestry, the wolves, the teeth, praying for it to be over. The thrusts became quicker and a bit erratic, Belle now trying to breathe deeper, relaxing her tense muscles, she could feel the pressure of his chest on her, his nails digging into her hip and he pulled her up and to him, thrusting deeper and deeper, grunting to himself but other than that made no other noise. Finally she heard his breath quicken and his nails dug deeper almost painfully, finally he seemed to shiver and she felt heat blast through her. George collapsed onto her then, his chest heaving and Belle laid as still as she could slowly letting her eyes wander a bit, but still unable to look into his face. It was over, and she was relieved. With another Grunt George rolled over, removing himself and Belle felt the sudden release and gasped at the sensation. She felt wetness between her legs; she had an idea at what it was but dared not look down, never having come in contact with the site of blood and fearing she would faint if she did. She was throbbing with a dull pain and tried not to wince. George was now tying up his breeches and with a curt nod of his head in Belles direction he was out of the room. Belle curled up on her side clutching the bed linens to herself, making sure every inch was covered. She wanted to grab her night gown, put it on and head to her own room but instead she cocooned herself in the sheets, letting silent tears fall down her face.

~888~

It took two days to get to King George's palace, Belle and her husband copulated once more at an Inn they stopped at, again George left his tunic on and Belle waited silently until it was over. This time though he stayed in the bed. She found he wasn't exactly the cuddling type, choosing instead to roll over on his side and pass out in sleep. Belle didn't mind too much, deciding this must be what it's always like, though she remembers one of her books that told a bit of a different story. The Palace was much larger than her Father's home, and the interior was grander as well. Belle glanced up at the tall towers and shivered a bit at their vastness. Servants bowed low at their new Queen, whispering to each other as she passed. George walked in front of her leading her up to the private quarters, showing her to her own apartments which were located in a separate section from his own. Belle felt guilty at her relief, but pushed that aside and instead smiled appreciatly at her husband, George giving her hand a pat and letting her know that she was to be expected in the throne room in a few hours before leaving her with her maids. She was relieved to know that Jenny was able to come with her to the new Palace as well as a few other familiar faces. Everyone else Belle knew nothing of. She met each of her new ladies in waiting, each bowing deeply before her as they took her delicate hand in theirs. They were all older than Belle by at least five years, but Belle didn't mind and was glad to at least have a few new acquaintances. Quickly Jenny and Verna helped Belle out of her travel dress and into a bath where they scrubbed her with her usual rose scented oils then dried her off and helped her into her new dress that George had provided. It was a light blue colour, soft to the touch and of a delicate fabric, draping over her form elegantly. Jenny pulled Belles hair back and away from her face, twisting it elegantly to match the cut of her dress and showcase her cheekbones. As Belle made her way through the throne room, much larger and grander than her fathers, the many people that made up King George's court parted and bowed low, eyes wide at their new beautiful Queen, a few people gasped at her, impressed at her Beauty and Grace. She plastered her mask on, softly looking about her and smiling softly when she made eye contact with the odd Duke or Duchess. Finally she found herself at the feet of her husband, him looking down upon his new wife with a bit of reserved pride. Belle curtsied low and accepted her husband's hand as he swirled her around to formally present her to her new kingdom. She gracefully took her place next to her new husband, placing her hands in her lap as she looked about her. Lords and Ladies from several allied Kingdoms had gathered together and were to present wedding gifts to the couple. Belle nodded gracefully at each person, smiling softly. She lost track of all the gifts they received and tried desperately to remember each person's face when they introduced themselves. Then came a man dressed in deep red velvet, holding a gilded box in his hands. He had curly dark hair, a gotee and the glint of a silver earing in one ear. Belle imagined he was a pirate at one time and almost broke her serene gaze with a giggle at the idea. He bowed before the King and Queen, and then paused for a moment before presenting his present. "A gift for her majesty, all the way from the other side of the Enchanted Forest." The man stated, nodding to Belle as she glanced over quickly at her husband in curiosity. A gift specifically for her? George only smirked and shrugged his shoulders, motioning for the man to continue. With the permission, the man turned once more to Belle, reaching the box closer to her. The lid was old and adorned with a few red stones, the black of the wood almost like ink and glistened in the light. The man slowly lifted the lid; the hinges were surprisingly quiet for a box that old. He revealed a jagged dagger lying on a bed of deep purple velvet. Belle furrowed her brow and examined the dagger, unsure as to what it was. Her husband made a noise which had her looking over to him, his eyes were burrowed on the dagger, and jaw almost slack and he appeared to be in a bit of a trance. "What is it?" Belle asked the man, suddenly embarrassed at her question, of course she knew it was a dagger but the look on her husband's face told her it was more than that. The man smiled quietly at her, only pushing the opened box closer to her. Inching forward, Belle delicately reached out and brushed a finger along the shine of the dagger, feeling a bit of a spark as she did. On the dagger was sketched a word, and she narrowed her eyes to read it. "The Dagger of the Dark One." George murmured next to her, she pulled her hand back and looked from her husband to the man. She didn't like the sound of that, but she was more curious that wary. George reached out to touch the blade, but the man quickly pulled the box away, closing the lid. "This gift has been enchanted and is meant for the Queen and the Queen only." The man stated again, a flash of anger flickering over George's eyes. Belle quickly smiled and nodded at the man, not sure of what the enchantment did, and why the dagger was given to her specifically. "It's lovely, thank you sir." The man only smiled back and placed the box directly into Belles hands, backing away quickly, and he was soon out the doors. Belle looked down at the box in her hands and again glanced up at her husband who was staring at her. She swallowed and clutched the box tighter, finally deciding to rest it at her feet, butterflies now floating around in her stomach.

~888~

Belle stared at the dagger that sat in the box for a while as she sipped her tea in her new sitting room. She traced a finger across the blade, again feeling a buzz as she followed along the word etched in the side. She had noticed that George was very quiet the rest of the afternoon, not looking at her but not quite looking at anyone else and she knew the dagger had something to do with it. She had never heard of the dark ones dagger and she was a bit curious as to what that meant. She was still staring at the dagger when Jenny entered the room bowing. "His majesty wishes you to join him and his privy council, your highness." Belle gaped at Jenny; her husband wanted her at the council? She couldn't believe her ears. Jenny shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Belle. "He says to bring the gift." Belle's heart sank; he wanted to see the dagger. Reluctantly Belle gathered the box and clutched it to her chest, descending the stair case and entering through the doors that led to the council chambers. The 12 men sat at a circular table and were silent the minute she stepped into the room, her light blue dress contrasting with the dark reds of the room. Her husband was leaning against the blazing fireplace, one hand on the mantle, and he looked up when Belle curtsied, murmuring her greetings. His eyes flicked to the box clutched in her hands and walked to his spot at the table, taking the back of his chair with his hands, and motioning for Belle to come closer. Belle took a few meek steps forward and then planted her feet on the ground, her chin raised, and serene look on her face. "Do you know the legends of the Dark One?" Belle shook her head and George continued. "The Dark one is a great and powerful evil. A sorcerer who uses the darkest of magic to do his bidding. Legend says that the creature has immense magic and immortality, his powers not surpassing any other, the only other creature with more power is the blue fairy herself. Legend has it that the Dark Ones powers are bound by a dagger," George had moved around the table and was coming closer to Belle; her heart began to beat the closer he got to her. "It is the only way to control the power of the dark one, and whoever wields the dagger controls the dark one. No one knew where the dagger was, many have lost their lives attempting to destroy the dark one or control him, but none have been able to succeed. Until now." George was now standing in front of Belle, his hand placed on top of the box that she was still clutching. Her eyes blinked down to the box and at the hand that rested on it. The room seemed to be waiting for something, and Belle quickly understood, pulling the box closer to herself. "You wish to control the Dark One?" she asked, frowning at her husband. He smiled softly, narrowing his eyes at her. "Having the control of one as great as he would bring us more power, unite the kingdoms together even. We could stop wars, expand our kingdom, feed our people for the rest of eternity." George was walking back to his seat now. Belle continued to stare at the top of the box, not liking what her husband was proposing. Finally she looked up and at her husband, seeing the steel in his gaze, and she knew what her duty was, first as a Wife then as a Queen, she reminded herself. Tightening her jaw Belle moved forward and hesitantly placed the box on the circular table, the council leaning in slightly as she lifted the lid. Her heart was beating fast as she revealed the dagger, sitting comfortably on the bed of Velvet. With a deep breath, Belle stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her. George was now back to where Belle was, ignoring her and staring down at the Dagger. Reaching down he went to pick it up, only to jump back in pain as the dagger burned him upon contact. The room was startled, Belle immediately reaching for Georges hand only to have him shove her off him, staring at the dagger. Then he looked up at Belle, clenching his jaw, the muscle in his cheek pulsing. "It's enchanted. It looks like you will have to do it my dear." George waved an un-injured hand at the dagger. Belle did not like this idea at all, she had no desire to control the Dark One, and she didn't even know what that would entail. Would she be possessed by the Dark Magic? She didn't trust her husband's intentions either and that made her even queasier. But once again her studies were drilled into her mind; she had a duty to serve her husband and her people. With a few calming breaths Belle gently reached for the dagger and grasped the handle, the knife humming in her palm and she raised it up, studying it. She felt a strange sensation overcoming her, almost calming her. She realised she had no idea what she was doing and she looked at her husband's expectant face. "You have to summon him my Dear." George almost whispered to her, the room was eerily silent. Belle gulped, her throat was dry and she wanted something to drink. Closing her eyes Belle conjured up her courage and then raised the dagger up. She focused on the word on the dagger, looking over the letters. "Rumpelstiltskin," she read slowly realising that the word on the blade was actually a name, the name of the Dark one. "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee." Her voice was almost a whisper and she soon worried she didn't speak loud enough. After a long bout of silence Belle was about to try again when the council members all jumped back in fear. Belle swirled around, Dagger clenched in her fist. "You called for me, Mistress." The creature hissed, his features hidden by a dark cloak as he knelt to the ground before Belle. She didn't make a sound only stared at the creature that had appeared out of nowhere. Slowly the creature raised his head; she could feel his eyes looking her over. Belle's knuckles were white from gripping the dagger too hard. She could tell this creature was not too pleased at being summoned to her; he still knelt at her feet, though his torso was now upright. She took note of his grey hands that were specked with a bit of gold, grey nails almost like claws. His hood was a simple woven hood but she could see a bit of leather on his legs and high boots. "What is your will, Mistress." The creature spat, venom in his voice. George went to speak but Belle interrupted him her curiosity giving her courage. "Show me your face Dark One." She said, dagger still raised as if to shield herself from attack. The creature raised his hands and pulled back the hood. Belle was surprised to see that the creature was a man. She looked over his face with curious eyes, he only glaring at her. His nose was thin and came to a bit of a hook; nostrils flared out like a dragon, his thin lips sneered at her and revealed a set of yellowed teeth. His hair was a mass of waves ending at his shoulder, a mixture of browns silvers and golds. Belle took a step closer to him, not paying attention to the creatures wince as she studied his face. His eyes were almost reptilian and filled with black anger. She lowered the dagger, and saw him follow the blade as she rested it at her side. She stood wordlessly looking at him for a moment, before snapping out of her trance when her husband soon grabbed her arm, moving her a bit out of the way. The creature narrowed his eyes at the King, tilting his head, a slow venomous smile forming on his mouth. George looked the creature up and down, assessing his value as he did everything he owned. Belle rested her eyes back on Rumpelstiltskin, seeing the hate for her husband and possibly herself pour from his eyes, his grin turning to a snarl as George motioned for his guards to come forward toward the creature, the two large men nervously advanced with their hands on their swords, ready for any attack from the beast before them. "You will be sent to our dungeons Dark One where you will remain until you are to be needed." Belle glanced at her husband who was now watching her with expectation. She realised then that she was to order the beast to remain in the dungeons, Rumpelstiltskin glared at the beauty as she slowly raised the dagger back up. Raising her chin she placed her request, ordering Rumpelstiltskin to go peacefully with the guards and to remain in the cell until he is to be called. The creature gave her a mock bow and he was swiftly escorted out the room, boots smacking loudly on the floor. "That will be all Belle." George had already turned back to his council and waved his wife off. For a moment Belle stood in a stunned silence, and then she curtsied to the council, leaving the roon.

~888~

Rumpelstiltskin paced his cell, the smell of dirt and rotting food drifted through the stale air and he could make out the faint sound of dripping water. There was no comfort in this cell, only stone walls and dirt floor, two armed guards stood in silence on each side of his cell. Rumpelstiltskin tried to think of a loophole to his predicament and cursed when he found none. He knew his dagger was gone, taken after he had been careless and he waited for the inevitable summons that never came. For ten uneasy years he searched the realm for his dagger, coming up with nothing, and then that day he heard it; the call of his dagger, barely a whisper and he felt the burning tug of the curse flowing through him, painfully forcing him to obey the call. He felt like a rabid animal, caged and unable to escape. Never had he been controlled by his dagger, the sensations of obedience completely knew to his dark self, though it was a similar feeling from when he was still a mortal man – a penniless beggar at the mercy of his King. And now he was back, the most powerful sorcerer in the entire realm and he was under the control of a young girl. A Queen with a steely gaze and an overbearing husband. Rumpelstiltskin snarled as he thought of the King, glowing with greed and pride as he ordered the sorcerer about. He would find a way to make them regret using his dagger; he planned on twisting their every request so that it only hurt them more. He knew he would not be able to disobey any order, but he also knew how stupid and selfish these royals were. They would be easy to destroy, easy to twist their commands into something horrible, he had been alive long enough to know that everyone has a weakness. The sound of the large oak door that lead to the cells brought Rumpelstiltskin back to the present, and he backed away into the shadows of his cell, back pressed against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and ankle crossed over his leg. He smirked wickedly as he watched his new mistress glide down the corridor, ignoring the calls from other prisoners and hands reaching out to grasp her blue gown. She only had eyes for the creature in the cell, her face as serene as always as she slowly approached. She paused before the cage, silently staring into the darkness before turning to the guards, motioning them to step aside so she could get closer. The two men hesitated at first which earned them a cold look from their Queen and they then immediately stepped aside to allow her closer access. She walked three steps until she was just at the bars of the cage, within arm's reach. She was quietly surveying the creature, her blue eyes slow and curious. Rumpelstiltskin grinned widely baring his yellowed teeth. "Mistress." He hissed in greeting, and the Queen blinked in response. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes drifted down to the Queens hip where he could feel his dagger sitting snugly in a leather pouch, and his smile once again faded, turning into a sneer. She was a very beautiful Queen, her skin was pale and glowing, dark hair contrasted against her starling blue eyes, full lips rested in a pout, he imagined she would be more beautiful if she smiled, but he didn't care for this woman's smiles, his captor, and his new mistress. With swift movements, Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly at the bars, grasping them with two hands and pressing his face close to her own, he grinned when she barely flinched, eyes narrowing in suspicion when she didn't take a step back from him. She just stared at him, curiosity plastered on her face, no real flicker of fear. But of course she had the dagger, he could not harm her, it was a side effect of the curse, and he snarled again when he thought of that, knowing she had no reason to fear him at that moment. So he decided to smile at her, his usual mischievous smile. Her mouth twitched a bit, and she almost smiled, but she instead chose to furrow her brow, creasing her smooth forehead and dark eyebrows drawn together. Her next words he did not expect at all. "I'm sorry you had to be locked in here." she was sincere, and Rumpelstiltskin was a bit confused, tilting his head to the side. "Well, Mistress, perhaps you could fix it." He spat, finally getting a flinch from the solemn Queen. "Don't call me that. I don't wish to be your mistress." She broke her gaze from him and fiddled with her dress, pursing her lips. Rumpelstiltskin watched her hands as they gently brushed against the knife that was hiding in her skirts. "How did you get the dagger." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, keeping his eye on the curve at her thigh. "It was a wedding gift." Rumpelstiltskin looked back up at the Queen, her hands had stopped their fidget and he was once again greeted with those blue eyes. Much too large, he thought tilting his head. "Who gave it to you?" He asked with more fervor. The Queen cocked an eyebrow and pressed her mouth into a straight line, folding her hands in front of her. "I don't have to answer your questions." There was now an almost playful fire newly arrived in the blue orbs of hers, and Rumpelstiltskin found himself chuckle, finally releasing his grip on the bars and pushing back into the center of the cell. "Of course you don't, Mistress." He gave her a lopsided smile, displeasure crossing her face. "You may call me your majesty. What shall I call you?" "Whatever you wish, your majesty." He bowed mockingly with a flourish of the hand; a flicker of amusement crossed the Queens lovely features at the gesture. Then she was back to her solemn self, and Rumpelstiltskin felt a tinge of disappointment for a moment. "My husband wishes to control your power. I don't know what he wants you to do for him, but I have a feeling he will call upon you soon." "Only you can call upon me, Majesty." Rumpelstiltskin replied, tilting his head to look up at the Queen. She began to bite her lip nodding slowly. Finally she stepped back away from the cage and the monster, ready to leave. "Again, I'm sorry you have to be locked up here. I will speak with my husband and try and get you more comfortable accommodations." With that she curtsied to the creature and with the same dignified elegance to which she arrived, she was gone. Rumpelstiltskin was unnerved by the meeting; this Queen was good at hiding her emotions though he was able to penetrate that steel a few times. Rumpelstiltskin knew it may take some time to break her, but time had never been a hindrance to him, and he very much looked forward to seeing his Queen again.

~888~

Belle was staring up at the ceiling, unable to get to sleep that night after her meeting with the Dark One. She had so many questions to ask; so much she didn't quite understand or know. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to achieve with her meeting with the beast, she had to keep reminding herself that this creature was her prisoner, and as far as he was concerned she was his enemy. She was not foolish enough to think that he would never try to rip her throat out if he was able. Reaching over to the nightstand by her bed, Belle unlocked the drawer, bringing out the box that held the dagger and she opened it, staring at the shining steel, the wavy blade and the name etched in the side. Again she traced her finger across the blade, wondering if the creature in the dungeon could feel her touch. She was gifted with the creature, and she alone was to control the beast – something she knew didn't sit well with her new husband. How did the Dagger come into her possession, who was the man that presented it to her? She didn't know the answer and figured she may never know. Belle gently placed the box back in its place, but she slid the dagger under her pillow, her hand clutching the handle. She had the power, she controlled the Dark One.


End file.
